Die Welt Atlantis (2)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 27 thumb|120px|right|Seite 29 thumb|120px|right|Seite 30 thumb|120px|right|Seite 31 thumb|120px|right|Seite 32 thumb|120px|right|Seite 33 thumb|120px|right|Seite 35 thumb|120px|right|Seite 36 Auf Basis verschiedener esoterischer Werke und des vorausgegangenen Artikels Atlantis auf der Spur lässt Gordian Kaulbarsch einen Erzähler aus der Vergangenheit seine Welt Atlantis darstellen. Quelltext Die Welt Atlantis Zeuge der Vergangenheit (Zurück zum ersten Teil) Die Natur Die Insel war zu Beginn reich an Bodenschätzen: Mineralien und Metalle aller Art. Doch wurden diese mit der Zeit ausgebeutet. Die Insel ist aber reich an Edelhölzern und nährt wilde und zahme Tiere in großer Menge. Es gibt Futter genug für Tiere aller Art, sowohl für jene, die in Sümpfen, Teichen und Flüssen leben, als auch für jene, die im Gebirge und in der Ebene leben. Fast alles was die Erde an wohlriechenden Wurzeln, Gräsern, Holzarten, hervorquellenden Säften, Blumen oder Früchten hervorbringt, wächst hier; ebenso auch die vom Menschen angebauten Feldfrüchte, Körnerfrüchte und verschiedene Gemüsesorten, sowie auch die Kokosnuß, die dreifach, als Trank, Speise und Salböl verwendet wird und besondere Wertschätzung genießt. Die Küsten sind sehr hoch und steil, das Land dahinter aber, in dem auch die Hauptstadt liegt, ist eine von Bergen umschlossene weite Ebene, dieses sanfte Flachland ist von länglicher Form, mißt an der längsten Stelle gut 500 km und ist zwischen den Küstengebirgen auf Höhe der Inselmitte etwa 350 km breit. Nach Süden zu ist die Insel offen, im Norden dagegen geschützt. An den Berghängen befinden sich auch viele Dörfer. Das Flachland war seit undenklichen Zeiten, über viele Generationen von Königen hinweg, bebaut und gestaltet worden. Es hat die Form eines Rechtecks mit größtenteils geraden Seiten, außer dort wo es der Biegung des ringförmigen Entwässerungsgrabens folgt. Er war 30 m tief und zieht sich bei einer gleichbleibenden Breite von 150 m über 1.800 km rund um die ganze Ebene. Er nimmt das Wasser der von den Bergen kommenden Flüsse in sich auf und mündet nahe der Stadt, die er an mehreren Punkten berührt, ins Meer. Außerdem ist die Ebene noch von 30 m breiten, geraden Querkanälen durchzogen, die ihrerseits in den Entwässerungsgraben münden. Über diese Kanäle, die in Abständen von je 20 km vom Gebirge in Richtung Meer verlaufen, wurde das Holz aus den Bergen in die Stadt gebracht, ebenso fuhren mit Feldfrüchten beladene Schiffe auf dem netzartig verzweigten Kanalsystem. Im Osten des Gebirges, im Reich Gades liegt Calceon. Es befindet sich in einer Landschaft, bestehend aus sanften Hügeln. Die Gebäude der Stadt fügen sich von ihrer Bauart her in die Landschaft ein. Es gibt hier nur wenige Bäume. Die Hügel laufen in eine Ebene zum Meer hin aus. Ein riesiges Tiedengebiet, eine große Salzmarsch breitet sich dort aus. Die Mitte der Insel ist von sehr bergiger Art, durch setzt von vielen Hochebenen. Die meisten sind dicht besiedelt, jedoch gibt es einige, die noch die großen Tiere beherbergen, so daß ein Leben dort sehr anstrengend wäre. Poseia läuft nach Norden hin in einem rauhen Gebirge aus. Wegen der kühlen Umwelt haben einige Alchimisten hier ihre Laboratorien aufgebaut - keiner weiß wohl so recht, was hier geschieht. Der Tuaoi-Kristall Die wichtigste technische Entwicklung war der sogenannte 'Tuaoi-Stein', ein Kristall, das als Kraftquelle zum Grundelement der atlantidischen Zivilisation avancierte. Er hat die Form einer sechsseitigen Figur, in der das Licht als Kommunikationsmittel zwischen dem Unendlichen und dem Endlichen erschien. Es ist das Mittel, durch das mit jenen Kräften kommuniziert werden kann, von denen die Energien ausstrahlen, also dem Zentrum, von dem aus die Strahlenaktivität die verschiedenen Formen des Übergangs oder der Fortbewegung lenken. Er ist einem Kristall ähnlich. Es lassen sich mit diesem Stein Flugzeuge oder sonstige Fortbewegungsmittel lenken, man bewegt sich damit in der Luft oder im Wasser. Aber die Kraft, aus der diese Fahrzeuge gelenkt werden, ruht in dieser zentralen Kraftstation, dem Tuaoi-Stein; von ihm geht der Strahl aus, der die Fortbewegung erst ermöglicht. Im Anfang war dies die Quelle, aus der auch spiritueller und mentaler Kontakt herrührte. Später wurde er dafür nicht mehr angewandt. Asal Sine ist in dieser Zeit die Verantwortliche über diese Kräfte. Der Stein wird in einem Bauwerk aufbewahrt, dessen Innenseite mit einer Art Keramik überzogen ist. Das Bauwerk ist oval, sein rundes Dach kann geöffnet oder geschlossen werden, so daß die Aktivität des Steines durch die Sonnenstrahlen oder die Sterne empfangen werden kann. Die Konzentration der Energien und Strahlen durch Prismen, die von der Sonne und den Sternen ausgehen, geschieht in einer Weise, daß die Energie auf Geräte einwirkte, die mit den verschiedenen Mitteln der Fortbewegung verbunden sind. Zur Vorbereitung muß man die Kuppel zurückrollen, damit die Anwendung dieser Kraft nicht behindert wird, so daß also die verschiedenen Fahrzeuge durch den Raum getrieben werden können, sei es nun im Radius der natürlichen Sichtweise, oder auf Wasser oder zu Lande. Die Strahlungen sind für das Auge unsichtbar. Die Herstellung dieses Steines ist in den Händen der Eingeweihten. Er wird in der Mitte des Gebäudes, der Kraftstation, aufbewahrt. Sie waren sie zu hoch eingestellt und führten so zu der zweiten Zerstörung. Die genannten Strahlen konnten in modifizierter und schwächerer Form auch für Heilungszwecke verwendet werden. Technik-Beispiele Dieser Tuaoi-Kristall läßt mich zum Beispiel mein Transportfahrzeug fliegen: ein kleines Fahrzeug wie ein fliegender Rennwagen; es bewegt sich wie ein mit Düsenantrieb ausgestattetes Fahrzeug. Wir können nur auf bestimmten Bahnen am Himmel fahren, denn es läuft mit magnetischer Kraft. Das Steuerrad ist wie ein Halbmond geformt. Das Gefährt besteht aus einem silberähnlichen Metall und hat vier Meter breite Flügel auf jeder Seite, und ich kann die Geschwindigkeit regeln. Es gibt auch vergleichbare kleine Schnellboote auf dem Wasser, deren Antrieb auf dieselbe Weise arbeitet wie bei meinem Luftschiff. Die Pyramiden dienen der Manifestation von Energie auf der physischen Ebene. Die alchimistischen Pyramiden sind oben flach, und die Einweihungspyramiden laufen spitz zu. Menschen leben nicht in den Pyramiden. Sie würden zu Staub zerfallen, wenn sie das täten. Aber wir können Lebensmittel in ihnen lagern. Der flache Teil der alchimistischen Pyramiden dient unter anderem zum Metall Schmelzen. Es werden keine Legierungen hergestellt, denn die Schwingungen der Metalle sollten nicht vermischt werden. Dabei entstehen schlechte Energien. Die Arbeit eines Alchimisten ist unter anderem die Manipulation von Metallen und ihr Transport über lange Entfernungen. Die Ausbildung ist lang und schwer. Er oder sie muß lernen, sich so zu konzentrieren, daß Schwingungsebenen zu ändern sind. Architektur Während in der Hauptstadt häufig eine pompöse Architektur vorzufinden, in knalligen Farben, verwinkelt und vergiebelt, ist im Osten, wo ich geboren bin, eher eine nüchterne Zurückhaltung üblich: Durch die Stadt zieht sich ein heiliger Pfad bis zur Pyramide. Auf beiden Seiten der Weges stehen zweistöckige Gebäude aus grauem und weißem Stein. Die Menschen leben im Erdgeschoß, und der erste Stock besteht aus einem kuppelförmigen Turm. In weiter Ferne steht die vierseitige Stufenpyramide mit Stufen, die in der Mitte der Seitenflächen hinaufführen. Sie ist abgenutzt und sehr alt. Die Pyramide hat Stufen und am Ende der Stufen in zwei Drittel seiner Höhe vier Öffnungen. Die Gebäude der Priester und Adepten sehen anders aus: mit Säulen und Giebelfeldern; sie sind massiv und stark gebaut. Die kleineren Gebäude sind wie runde Hütten mit kleinen Kuppeln. An der Vorderseite des Tempels befinden sich hohe und dicke Säulen mit einem großen Giebelfeld darüber. Innen ist es dunkel und gruftartig, mit einer gewölbten Kuppeldecke im Mittelteil. Der Tempel ist fünfeckig. Ein kleiner Hof, auf den sich die Zellen und Zimmerchen öffnen, steht den Adepten zur Verfügung. Die Zellen sind zwar klein, aber jede hat vier Säulen an der Vorderseite. Der Innenraum ist quadratisch, und das Licht fällt durch ein rundes Fenster hoch über den Säulen und durch zwei Öffnungen hinter den Säulen. Das Licht scheint durch das hohe Fenster hinab auf den Steinboden. Es ist wie in einem Kloster hier. Im Vorraum stehen unbequeme Steinbänke, und in einer kleinen Mulde in der Fußbodenmitte flackert ständig ein Feuer. Mein Schlafraum liegt dahinter und öffnet sich zum Garten an der Rückseite. Kultur Es gibt Musiker, Schauspieler und Künstler. In der oberen Schicht werden die Künste, besonders die Musik, mit mentalen Kräften dargebracht. Es herrscht in Schauspiel und Kunst eine sehr stilisierte idealisierte Auffassung. Wegen der Ausbeutung und Unterdrückung der Arbeiter entstand hier nur geringe kulturelle Aktivität, meist in der Musik, die dann mit Horn, Holztrommel, Panflöte und z. T. Gesang gespielt wird; die wenigsten Beseelten finden daran gefallen, nur ein Teil der Jugend, die sich dieser Musik gelegentlich bedient, wenn sie gegen die Eltern rebellieren will. Religion Es ist schwierig von Religion zu sprechen. Die Sklaven-Menschen glauben an irgendein diffuses Götter-Pantheon, daß sich irgendein Priester zu Beruhigungszwecken überlegt hat. Ich bin eher desillusioniert. Ich weiß um die Kraft des Geistes. Das Bewußtsein kann (grob betrachtet) sieben Stufen eingehen, beginnend bei der reinen Materie, über die Zustände vegetativ, instinktiv, rational, intuitiv, visionär, bis zur All-Bewußtheit, die dem Göttlichen gleich ist und die jeder Eingeweihte schon einmal erreicht haben muß. Es gibt wirklich unter uns menschliche Wesen, die eher aus Energie als aus Materie bestehen. Sie werden zurecht als göttliche Wesen gesehen. Sie arbeiten am Ausgleich der Energien, um die Inseln gegen Chaos und Vernichtung zu schützen. Ich muß mich noch vielfach reinkarnieren um all-bewußt werden zu können, also denke ich gar nicht darüber nach. Irgendwann einmal werde ich in die Einheit zurückfinden. Nur möchte ich nie wieder mumifiziert werden. Als Mumie ist man für tausende Jahre an die Materie gebunden. Es ist das schrecklichste Urteil der Eingeweihten, wenn sie eine Mumifizierung anordnen; es bedeutet die Einkerkerung der Seele. Wird der Körper hingegen verbrannt, so soll seine Seele sich leicht befreien können. Die Eingeweihten selber brauchen aber keine Verbrennung - sie verschwinden einfach, dematerialisieren sich heißt es. Sehr interessant sind die Einweihungspyramiden hier, in Yucatan und in Ägypten: Zum Eingang der Pyramide nach sechs großen Stufen, symbolisch für die sechs zurückzulegenden Bewußtseinsstufen, stehen zwei Steinwächter: Acanza und Dion. Sie wachen hier schon seit langer Zeit. Es sind keine gewöhnlichen Wächter. Sie erscheinen dem gewöhnlichen Menschen als Steinfiguren in Form von Greifvögeln, 1,5 bis 2 Meter groß. Eingeweihte sehen sie auf der Astral-Ebene als Tempelwächter mit einem böse funkelnden Auge. Dieses Auge gibt einen tödlichen Strahl ab, wenn Uneingeweihte an ihnen vorbeigehen wollen. Erkennen sie jedoch eine Person als eingeweiht, schicken sie Energie durch deren Körper, erheben die Hände wie zum Segen oder zur Heilung und sprechen: "Du bist Träger der Energie des atlantischen Lichts. Wir sind es leid diese Energie zu tragen, aber die göttliche Macht befiehlt es uns. Nun wirst auch du diese schwere Bürde übernehmen. Du wirst es tun, weil wir es dir sagen. Wir sind Wächter, denn wir müssen Wächter sein. Wenn wir die Kontrolle nicht aufrechterhalten, ist alles verloren. Aber auch wir sind dessen müde." Kontakt mit der Zukunft Nun will ich noch kurz von meiner Ausrüstung erzählen, die mir diese Übertragung in die Zukunft ermöglicht: Ich trage einen Kragen, der an den Schultern hochgestellt ist. Er ist aus Metall und mit Juwelen besetzt, Saphir, Smaragd, Rubin, dunkler Rudalitkristall, Topas, Amethyst und Bergkristall. Meine Oberkleidung ist wie eine Rüstung. Der Kragen steht hoch und bildet einen Energieschild unter meinen Ohren. Die Rüstung liegt glatt um meine Schultern und die Brust. Unter der Rüstung trage ich ein mit Silberfäden durchwobenes Hemd. Alles ist aus Metall, blau und silbern. Um meine Mitte trage ich einen Gürtel, der ungefähr zehn Zentimeter breit ist und sieben oder neun Energieleiter in sich birgt. Sie haben alle dieselbe Funktion und werden jetzt aktiviert. Die metallische Rüstung unterhalb des Gürtels mit dem Hemd darunter bildet eine Art Schutzschild um meine Hüften, wie der obere Teil ein Schild für meine Schultern ist. Ich trage keine Ringe, aber ich habe Energietransmitter an den Handgelenken. Sie sind sieben Zentimeter breit, und jeder hat ein invertiertes Juwel in sich. Er ist metallisch, vielleicht Aluminium, und er ist konkav mit einem inneren Licht. Das Licht ist weiß und ich trage diesen Schmuck normalerweise nicht. Ich stehe auf einem weißen, halbmondförmigen Stein, und die runde Seite des Steins ist mir zugewandt, die gerade Kante weist von mir fort. Der Stein ist poliert und ich stehe knapp achtzig Zentimeter vor der geraden Kante. Der Halbmond liegt innerhalb einer Senke - am tiefsten Punkt der Senke, die sich nach oben hin erweitert. Es ist als stünde ich in einem runden Trichter und mein Kopf und Hals blickten über den Rand des Trichters. Und der Trichter ist erhöht. Von meinem Standort aus kann ich nur den Himmel sehen. Es gibt nur wenige Wolken und keine Flugzeuge zu dieser Tageszeit. Aber wir müssen auf den Schmuck an meinen Handgelenken zurückkommen. Die Armbänder sind aus Lapislazuli und Koralle. Der konkave Edelstein ist ein kleiner Tauoi. Meine Schilde schützen mich vor der Klangmacht dort draußen. Ich sehe mich wie innerhalb einer Amethystdruse. Die Schilde übermitteln Klangenergien in diesen Kegel, und ohne Schutzschilde würde ich zerstört werden. Die Schutzschilde sind auch Zeitschützer. Ich halte mit ihrer Hilfe meine Physische Integrität aufrecht, während ich mit dieser zeiteingreifenden Energie umgehe. Dieser Trichter ruht auf der Spitze der Stufenpyramide, der ältesten auf der Erde zu dieser Zeit, denn so vieles ist in der Flut verlorengegangen. Diese hier funktioniert noch. Um die Pyramide herum ist ein viereckiger Platz, der ganz aus poliertem weißen Stein besteht. Die Stufenpyramide hat vier Flächen; ich befinde mich auf der Spitze. Die Scheiben in den Armreifen enthalten eigentlich eine flüssige Substanz, aber im Armreif verfestigt sie sich und formt das Horus-Auge, die Manifestation des Göttlichen in der Zeit durch das Licht. Ich blicke hinein und kann die Brechungswinkel erkennen, die aussehen wie die Spitzen von Kegeln. Es ist, als würde ich in einen silbernen Bienenstock blicken, und ich kann sehr deutlich sehen. Die Klangwirkung des Kegels hat zur Folge, daß sich das Quecksilber in den konvexen Linsen verfestigt. Die Pyramide fühlt ihre Macht und wird lebendig mit Energie. Es ist genau der richtige Moment. Die Pyramide fängt an, mit weißem Licht zu pulsieren, und ich bin bereit. Ich transmutiere mein ganzes Wesen... Die Kegel an meinen Handgelenken und die Energieaktivatoren an meinem Bauch geben ein starkes Signal von sich. Das Signal strahlt über mir aus und so war es mir möglich zu Dir zu sprechen..." Abschlußbemerkung Die Atlantiden waren sehr mächtig im Umgang mit Energie, sie konnten Energie manipulieren. Sie konnten fliegen, sie konnten Kristalle bilden. Sie konnten die Wasserenergie spalten. Dann bauten sie ihre Städte, ihre Tempel und ihre Transportwege. Sie wurden faul. Denn sie brauchten immer nur die Energie zu nehmen und alles einfach zu tun. Sie wurden besessen von ihrer Macht. Sie begannen, ihre Kräfte im Umgang mit Wesen auf einer höheren Ebene zu nutzen. Und dabei machten sie den Fehler. Es gab gute Atlantiden und andere, die ihre Macht mißbrauchten. Und gegen Ende des atlantischen Zeitalters fanden die Atlantiden Wege, auch ohne materielle Existenz, Kontakt zur irdischen Ebene zu haben. Dazu bauten sie die Sphinx und die alten Pyramiden in Ägypten und Yucatan. Wenn deren funktionelle Teile zerstört würden, dann ist die Macht der Atlantiden gebrochen, und sie könnten sich nicht ins Weltgeschehen mehr einmischen. Aber noch ist es nicht so weit... Gordian Kategorie:Spielhilfe Kategorie:Gordian Kaulbarsch